


police car emoji

by asterions, hewwo, ikuzonos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, this fic is the bane of my existence, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Tenko-04/19/2017SHIT, TENKO WASN'T EXPECTING THE KNIFE GUN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhhhhhh if god could strike me dead that would be great

Tenko-04/19/2017  
(police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car)  
(oncoming_police_car) (oncoming_police_car) (oncoming_police_car)  
(gun) (angry)

Iruma-04/19/2017  
holds hands up

Tenko-04/19/2017  
You're under arrest for murdering, like, three other people  
You have the right to remain silent

Iruma-04/19/2017  
listen i gotta have hobbies  
oh shit  
zips mouth

Tenko-04/19/2017  
Try writing, jackass

Iruma-04/19/2017  
no fuck you  
what kind of nerds 'write' anymore

Tenko-04/19/2017  
The kind not going to jail

Iruma-04/19/2017  
MAYBE I WANT TO GO TO JAIL

Tenko-04/19/2017  
OH WELL  
Maybe you won't go to jail then

Iruma-04/19/2017  
dammit

Tenko-04/19/2017  
How does that make you feel?  
Hah, got you good

Iruma-04/19/2017  
lies on the floor

Tenko-04/19/2017  
You've been freed of all charges  
Have a terrible day

Iruma-04/19/2017  
what the fuck i killed three people  
you cant just let me loose  
what kind of police officer are you

Tenko-04/19/2017  
The kind that makes sure criminals suffer for what they've done

Iruma-04/19/2017  
TEN KOE CHAB A SHEE RA.... if that even is your real name

Tenko-04/19/2017  
You're suffering right now  
Excuse you, it's pronounce tenko cha bae shira(edited)  
Listen, Tenko doesn't have to take this

Iruma-04/19/2017  
(gun)

Tenko-04/19/2017  
Tenko didn't become a police officer so people would be mean to her-  
Oh shit  
You killed three people, Tenko doesn't know why she wasn't expecting you to have a gun

Iruma-04/19/2017  
you probably expected THIS (dagger)

Tenko-04/19/2017  
SHIT, TENKO WASN'T EXPECTING THE KNIFE GUN

Iruma-04/19/2017  
KNIFE GUN ALWAYS WINS  
NOW STAND BACK  
OR I"LL SHOOT

Tenko-04/19/2017  
Wouldn't that be stab?

Iruma-04/19/2017  
FUCK U  
throws smoke bomb and runs

Tenko-04/19/2017  
Fuck it  
Foiled again  
Tenko guesses she’s going home now

Kaito-04/19/2017  
what the fuck did i just come back to

Tenko-04/19/2017  
The law


	2. the legacy lives on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw drugs

Tenko - Today at 9:29 PM

WHAT

WHATS

IRUMA-SAN STOP DOING DRUGS

Miu - Today at 9:29 PM

I'M SORRY I WILL

Tenko - Today at 9:30 PM

prove it

Miu - Today at 9:30 PM

i've decided against doing a handstand

Tenko - Today at 9:31 PM

bc UR DOING DRUGS

U CANT FOOL TENKO

TURN IN UR BADGE

Miu - Today at 9:31 PM

FUCK NO I'LL MAKE IT UP I WON'T TOUCH ANOTHER WEED DRUG

NO MORE WINE BEER

Tenko - Today at 9:31 PM

its too late

Tenko - Today at 9:32 PM

once you go drug you never go back

ur going to jail motherfucker

Miu - Today at 9:32 PM

you're gonna have to catch me fucker (red_car)

Tenko - Today at 9:32 PM

(police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car)

Miu - Today at 9:32 PM

Shit (gun)

Tenko - Today at 9:32 PM

youre not getting away-FUCK

Miu - Today at 9:33 PM

I'M GOING TO SHOOT OUT THE TIRES

Tenko - Today at 9:33 PM

why did tenko think u wouldnt have a gun-- NO!

THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE

Miu - Today at 9:33 PM

I'M SORRY MAN

I CAN'T GO TO JAIL OR TURN IN MY BADGE

I CAN'T BUY DRUGS THERE

Tenko - Today at 9:33 PM

YOU HAVE TO............. ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR DOING DRUGS

YES THATS THE POINT STOP DOING DRUGS ASSHOLE

Miu - Today at 9:33 PM

IT'S THE PEOPLE WHO SOLD ME DRUGS FAULT ARREST THEM

Tenko - Today at 9:33 PM

BUDDY YOU BOUGHT THEM EVERYONES GOING TO JAIL

EVEN TENKO

Miu - Today at 9:34 PM

I WAS A VICTIM OF CIRCUMSTANCE

Oh if that's the case

Tenko - Today at 9:34 PM

(police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car)

Miu - Today at 9:34 PM

I'll go to jail if you go to jail first

Tenko - Today at 9:34 PM

(police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car) (police_car)

Miu - Today at 9:34 PM

Uh

Tenko - Today at 9:34 PM

nice try motherfucker youre surrounded

Miu - Today at 9:34 PM

Dammit I thought that would work

Tenko - Today at 9:34 PM

youre a fool

a CLOWN

Miu - Today at 9:35 PM

Only one thing left to do

(shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock) (shamrock)

Tenko - Today at 9:35 PM

what the fuck is that going to do for you

Miu - Today at 9:35 PM

(smoking)

Tenko - Today at 9:35 PM

shamrock isnt gonna get you high buddy

Miu - Today at 9:35 PM

(smoking) (shamrock)

Wait it isn't?

Tenko - Today at 9:36 PM

no it wont

ur a fool

a clown

ur going to jail for being a clown

Miu - Today at 9:36 PM

What the fuck have I been paying for

Tenko - Today at 9:36 PM

public indecency

Miu - Today at 9:36 PM

No fuck you Nothing about me is indecent I should be going to jail for the opposite of that

Too decent

Tenko - Today at 9:37 PM

ok works for tenko

Miu - Today at 9:37 PM

I make people feel bad about themse-

Tenko - Today at 9:37 PM

_handcuffs you_

Miu - Today at 9:37 PM

ShIt

Tenko - Today at 9:37 PM

tenko did it

Miu - Today at 9:37 PM

sigh I guess I've lost

* tips fedora * take me away m'officer

Tenko - Today at 9:38 PM

you're going to jail for that now too

30 to life

tenko doesn't fuck around

tenko is THE LAW

Miu - Today at 9:38 PM

Jokes on you I'm not gonna live that long

I've smoked so much fucking shamrock

Tenko - Today at 9:38 PM

thats ur own damn fault

Miu - Today at 9:38 PM

life hack if you smoke you die If you die you can't be in jail

Tenko - Today at 9:39 PM

(smoking)

tenko's always wanted to die

Miu - Today at 9:39 PM

* tries to dab but is still handcuffed *

Tenko - Today at 9:39 PM

now ur going to jail for that too

Miu - Today at 9:39 PM

Fuck


End file.
